Sparissa
Sparissa (Sp/encer + M/'arissa') is the pairing of Marissa Benson and Spencer Shay. It is also sometimes referred to as Marisser, (Mariss/a + Spenc/'er' ). Marissa and Spencer seem to have respect for each other. Marissa thinks Spencer is a nutcase or an idiot and has insulted him on occasion. However, Marissa sometimes shows concern for Spencer. She tells him to do things and to take care of himself like a mother would do, like sewing his name on his underwear and making him put on clean shirts. It is possible that she has feelings for him. It also seems like they have an "opposites-attract" relationship. Marissa is uptight, strict and overprotective of her son, Freddie Benson, while Spencer is fun, carefree and is somewhat loose with the rules when it comes to his younger sister, Carly Shay. They were engaged in Carly's iChristmas fantasy, but it is unknown if they will become engaged in real life iCarly. Reasons for Sparissa to happen *Both of them looked after/helped Lewbert when he got hurt. *Opposites attract: Spencer lets Carly have a lot of freedom, Marissa gives Freddie too little freedom. *Both of them have hung out when Carly and Freddie weren't in. *Both of them have showed concern for the other. *Marissa has treated Spencer like a son on occasions, and her great maternal insticts (minus the insane ones) would be very good for Spencer (especially since he hurts himself so much). Sparissa Moments Season 1 Moments iWanna Stay With Spencer *Spencer feels terrible that he started the fire that forced all the other tenants of Bus hwell Plaza to evacuate their apartments. When Marissa scolds him harshly about it in the building's lobby, he apologizes sincerely and explains that the dinner he was cooking caught on fire. *When Marissa lectures him that he was lucky no one got hurt, Spencer feels bad enough about the fire that he agrees to let Granddad Shay take Carly away to live with him in Yakima. *Marissa phones up Spencer to ask him when he started growing leg hair. iNevel *When Spencer opens the door to leave to go buy more butter at the grocery store for his Toasty the Baker sculpture, Marissa falls forward into the apartment, as if she had been leaning her e ar against the door. *Marissa lies to Spencer that Freddie has fruit allergies, perhaps in hopes of having an excuse to come over to the Shay apartment and speak with Spencer. *Marissa spies on Spencer through her peephole, something that Freddie has done to Carly (a crush). This may be something the Bensons do to people they crush on,or just like as a friend. *Marissa chases Spencer down the hall, curious to know what he was doing with so much butter. iHeart Art *When Carly and Freddie come home from school, they find Spencer and Marissa in the kitchen together. *Dressed in blue scrubs, Spencer informs Carly that he has asked Marissa to babysit Carly during the evenings while he is at work as a dental assistant. Spencer must trust Marissa considerably to leave his sister in Marissa's care. *Marissa frowns when Carly begs Spencer to go back to being an artist. It's very likely that Marissa disapproves of Spencer being an artist and is glad that he's getting a "real" job. *Marissa seems surprisingly excited to be Carly's babysitter. Marissa brings over a bag of Chips A'Soy (soy crisps) and says she can't wait to become Carly's "gal pal." Most people wouldn't be enthusiastic to babysit their neighbor's children for free. iStakeout * Marissa instructs Spencer to put on a fresh shirt, which he does (although he doesn't want to). * Spencer wonders where Marissa went after he puts on a new shirt and she is gone. iFence *Spencer stares with slack-jawed admiration as Marissa takes on Doug Toter and his flunkies in a grudge match at the local fencing studio. *Spencer hoots and applauds when Marissa creams Toter and his friends in the fencing match, then spanks him with her fencing swords out the door of the fencing studio. iCarly Saves TV *Marissa spends time helping Spencer while he sculpts. *Marissa gives Spencer a plate of cucumber cupcakes, folds his laundry, and warns him to be safe while handling a screwdriver. *When Spencer gets hurt, she cleans his wound, gives him a sugar free lollipop and instructs him to lick slower. *Marissa shares Freddie's snacks with Spencer. *She seems overprotective for him and tells him to sew his name into his underwear. *This is a huge Sparissa episode because they spend a lot of quality time together. Season 2 Moments iHurt Lewbert *Both Spencer and Marissa help Lewbert when he gets injured. *Marissa praises Spencer for covering for Lewbert while he is recuperating from his injuries. *When Spencer has to spill his soda on the counter to put out a fire, Marissa chants, "Wet and sticky is very icky. Sticky and wet makes mommy upset," which is probably something she has said to Freddie. This hints that she cares about Spencer. *Spencer keeps offering Marissa a chance to try out the CB radio he found in Lewbert's office. iLook Alike *Spencer agrees with Marissa that the kids shouldn't go to the MMA fight. iPie *Spencer and Marissa both tapped Freddie's shoulder for showing their support. iGo To Japan *Spencer stole the battery he used for his light helmet invention from Marissa's Prius. *Unlike Sam, Spencer seems to genuinely want Marissa to accompany them on the trip to Japan for the iWeb Awards. He even tells her playfully that he thinks he hears "Toky-o calling Toky-you!" Marissa smiles when he says this. *When Carly points out that they've been provided with only three plane tickets to Japan, Spencer suggests trading in the three first-class seats for five coach seats so that Marissa will still be able to join them. *Spencer calls Marissa a "piece of work" seconds before his helmet ironically bursts into flames. *Spencer and Marissa sit beside each other in Freight Dog's tin can of a plane. *Spencer lands on Marissa when the iCarly gang parachute into Japan. *Marissa sees Spencer with his towel off two times. *Marissa enjoys the massage with Spencer... before they find out they were trapped in the seaweed. *Spencer asks Marissa twice in the hotel room if his skin is glowing from the seaw eed wrap. *Marissa and Spencer work together to rescue Carly, Sam, and Freddie. *Spencer promises Marissa that he wouldn't tell Freddie about being chipped. *Spencer squeezes Marissa's shoulder when she admits how happy she is that she had a locater chip implanted in Freddie's head when he was a toddler.Marissa is willing to have Spencer "chew her out of" the seaweed if it means freedom. By doing this, he would get very close to her bare skin, and Marissa is okay with that. *Marissa warns Spencer to be careful when he is coming down from the heating ducts. *Marissa hits Spencer in the thigh when she tries to hand him the GPS unit in the tiny Japanese cab. *Spencer puts his hand on Marissa's back as they all leave the utility room at the iWeb Awards. iChristmas *Spencer and Marissa are engaged and appear to be very happy together. The only flaw is that Spencer is uptight and stiff when they are engaged, so there is no way the two would be engaged in real life. It would also affect Carly and Freddie's friendship if Carly becomes his aunt. The show itself would not be the same. Sparissa can still be flawless if they date and don't actually get married. *In the alternate reality segment of this episode, Marissa brings over some antacid table ts for Spencer, aware that the stress he is facing down at the office has been upsetting his stomach. *In the alternate reality, only Spencer's personality has changed and no one else's, including Marissa's. Therefore, Marissa must genuinely be attracted to Spencer. *Both Spencer and Marissa found the novel they read about a baker in the 1700s who bakes bread for peasants a "charming read." *Spencer kisses Marissa before he leaves for work. *Spencer puts his arm around Marissa as they are standing in front of a very traditional Christmas tree. *Spencer proposes to Marissa and they become engaged. *Spencer exclaims, "Isn't it grand?" when Marissa makes the engagement announcement to Carly and the others. Season 3 Moments iFind Lewbert's Lost Love *Marissa volunteers Spencer for the building watch patrol when he falls asleep during the Bushwell Plaza tenants' meeting. It's possible that Spencer and Marissa were sitting near each other at the meeting. *Marissa may have volunteered Spencer for the building watch so she would have an excuse to be around him, get in contact with him, etc. *Marissa acts strangely irritated and jealous when Spencer mistakes Gabriella for his building watch partner and starts flirting her up. *Spencer doesn't get angry or retaliate even when Marissa calls him stupid for thinking that Gabriella is his building watch partner, especially when it was a pretty natural and logical assumption to make. iMove Out *After the Petographers drop by the Shay apartment, threatening to shake down the iCarly pet photography operation, Freddie decides to crash on Spencer's couch instead of going home. When Marissa comes to take Freddie home, Spencer puts his hand gently on her shoulder and suggests that she let Freddie sleep where he is. *Spencer sticks the nozzle of Marissa's ear-dewaxing contraption up his nose and thinks it feels "fantastic." *Spencer tries to talk Freddie into moving back in with his mother, probably because Spencer knows that Marissa's been worried sick about her son. iSaved Your Life *After Sam tells Spencer about Freddie's accident with the taco truck, Spenc er thoughtfully remembers to call Marissa to let her know what has happened. It is likely that Spencer has Marissa's work phone number programmed into his cell phone. *Although Marissa initially orders Carly and Spencer away when they show up at the Benson apartment to see Freddie, she quickly relents when Freddie tells her to let his friends in. *In the extended version of iSaved Your Life, Mrs. Benson (Marissa) lends Spencer a pair of clean socks. *Thinking he hears Sam coming into Freddie's bedroom, Spencer shoots Marissa in the chest with his blowtube. iBeat the Heat *When Spencer carts in his portable generator after the power goes out in Bushwell Plaza (and all over Seattle), Marissa demands to know what his machine is. Spencer brags that it's a "15-kilowatt liquid propane generator with a 393 cc pro-guard 35-horsepower V-twin engine." Spencer could have just told Marissa plainly that his machine was a powerful generator (Marissa would not likely know what the machine's specs mean anyway), but he seems to want to impress her. *Once Spencer gets his Norwegian air conditioner running again, Marissa insists on staying in the Shay apartment. She only runs back to her own place long enough to grab a puzzle. *Even though it's a major inconvenience for him to have so many strangers in his apartment at once, Spencer does little to stop Marissa from bringing the Bushwell Plaza elderly into his air-conditioned apartment. Season 4 Moments iSam's Mom *Marissa is adamant that they stay at the Shay Apartment until they are sure The Shadow Hammer is not after Freddie. *Marissa shoves Spencer in the chest when she and Freddie barge into Spencer's apartment and demand to hide out there. *Spencer puts his hand on Marissa's shoulder and pleads her not to stay in his home. *Spencer doesn't say anything when Marissa calls Carly a "dumbo." *Spencer keeps his hand on Marissa's back as he pushes her out of the apartment at the end of the episode. iParty with Victorious *Spencer accepts having Freddie stay at the apartment when Marissa asks him to . *Spencer asks Marissa why she's still in his apartment, and adds, "not that we don't want you here." *Marissa trusts Spencer enough to let Freddie stay with him, which is something she wouldn't have liked in the past. She has grown to trust Spencer. Season 5 Moments iCan't Take It *Spencer refuses to lie to Marissa about where Freddie is while he's on his dat e with Sam. *When Spencer answers Marissa's persistent knock at the door, he tells her she's "looking fresh" and leans in close toward her as she walks past him. *Marissa told Spencer that she'll get yeast and asks him why he needs yeast. *Spencer is so upset about having to lie to Marissa about needing yeast to start his in-home bakery, he snaps at Carly when she and her friends come home after school. *Spencer heard Marissa screaming in the elevator and turns up the volume on the TV. Sparissa Gallery View the gallery here. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Adults Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Friendship moments